Call
by zeynel
Summary: A certain night, Hanamichi is called by Rukawa while taking a shower. RuHana Yaoi/Lemon One Shot


Just one thing: Slam Dunk characters are Takehiko Inoue propriety, ect, ect... Hey !!! This is my first fic !!! All comments are welcome... I hope that it will please you. Hmm... I'm not English, so... Sorry for my grammar !! 

CALL . . .  


"I come !!! Grrr... Who dare to disturb Tensai when he takes a bath ? "

A furious Hanamichi ran through his house to answer the phone, knocking down table and other furnitures in an apocalyptic race...

"Moshi-Moshi ? "

"..."

"???"

"..."

"Who the hell..."

"You're alone ? " a calm, monotonous voice asked...

"Kitsune ? "Hanamichi was surprise. His anger grew suddenly. "YOU !!! Why do you call ? It's almost midnight ! I know... You want to disturb Tensai, to be sure he can't play good basket in the morning ? Baka Kitsune !! You..."

"You're alone ? " The same calm, imperturbable voice.

"OF COURSE I'M ALONE !!! I said you that my parents have to go in Tokyo... But as usual, you didn't listen ! You never listen !!! Stupid, STUPID KITSUNE !!! I was in my bath, idiot ! In that marvelously warm wate r! And because of you, I freeze here now, and I soak all my house !!! Baka, Baka Kitsune !!!You...

"You're naked ? "

"Not totally, I've a towel... But YOU..."

"Mmmm..." A sensual, appreciative sound...

"??? Kitsune ? " Hanamichi's anger fell as soon as it begun...

"Are you sure you need this towel ? " The usually cold voice was so warm now, deep and seductive...

"What ? " said Hanamichi, stunned. Understanding suddenly what the other boy has just said, Hanamichi blushed... "What do you mean, Kitsune !? You... You..."

"Tsssss...I bet your cheeks are redder than your hair, ne ? Red-haired... My Do'aho..." The voice again, so deep and smooth, full of promises...

"N... No !! " Hanamichi glanced at the mirror, which showed a good-sharped young man sit on a -now- wet couch... The cheeks the exact color of his hair... "I'm not !!! "

"Mmmm..." An amused sound... "But I want you naked... Hana-kun..."

"Kitsune ? " *Kaede calls me Hana-kun only when we... When we...* The shape of red on Hanamichi's cheeks darkened... "What are you doing ? "

"Now, Hana-kun..." said the other, without answering the question. "I want you to slide your hand on your chest... To slip it under your towel... Hanamichi..."

"Kitsune..."

"Now..."

A timid and lightly undecided Hanamichi raised his hand. His skin was warm under his palm. Moving it slowly, he gulped... The towel fell on the floor...

"I'm... I'm naked now... Kitsune"

"Ahaa !! Perfect... Mmm... Move your hand... Again... On your chest. Touch your nipple with it... The other hand too... I want you to play with your nipples... As if it was me... As if I was with you... Imagine that there are my hands on your body... Can you figure it ? Can you feel me ? "

"I... Yes... Yes... I can.." Answer a still unsure Hanamichi. "I..."

"Tsss... With all your mind... I'm with you... On your side... I'm naked too..."

The velvet voice was so warm... Hanamichi felt himself hypnotize by this so sensual voice... His previous anger totally forgotten, he begun to enjoy the play his lover initialized... As he lean on the couch, his imagination wandered and gave him full images of his lover... Rukawa in the shower, the gorgeous and Oh-so perfect body of him... The broad shoulders... Not as broad as his own but so perfects... His back, where all his most sensitives spots were... His muscled buttocks, where the paradise hides himself... The longs, fines legs... The chest, the model all artists dream about... The muscled stomach... And, between his legs, an other door for the paradise...

Hanamichi moaned... Obedient to the voice he loved so much, he begun to move his hands... Rukawa's words formed for him erotics images, to resist was now impossible... Hana's hands caress his chest to rest on his stomach... He groan when Rukawa's words stopped him before he touch his engorged member... The cold air on his so hot and hard shaft...

"Such a torture..." Hanamichi whispered...

"You'll... Find your release... Soon... Let me do..." Rukawa's voice was harsh now, words came between his moans... "You can... Mmm... Touch yourself... Lightly. Your left hand... On the top of you... The right on your base... -moan- Now... Move your hands... Slowly... Just a light grip... Nmm..."

"Kaede..." Hanamichi begs...

"Now you can... Tighter... Continue... Yeah... But slowly... I forbid you -moan- to go faster...

Hanamichi bit his lips to try to stop moaning... The delicious torture Rukawa gave him was too much !!! He needed more !!!

  
  
"Kaede... Ah ! Kaede,please..."

"Tchhm... Mmmm... I want you to caress your balls... With one hand only... And just... the top with the other... Turn your fingers on it..."

Hanamichi's eyes watered. That was too much !

"Kaede..."

"Now, your hands... the two on you... AH! A little more... Faster... And faster...And tighter..."

Now the voice was not only warm, nor hot... It burnt him more than any other caress, as his hand moved fast, in a back and forward motion... His hips moved too, more and more fast, more and more violent... His mind was lost in this world where nothing existed, exept the movements and the voice, the pleasure and those delicious moans, him and his lover...

Suddenly, he cried:

"Kaede, I think I... Ah... Ah !!! "

  
"Me... Too... Hana-kun !!! "

The world around him disappeared as it was replace by stars, stars under his closed eyes, and a white space where he stayed an endless moment, as he emptied himself between his fingers...

Hanamichi tried to regain some control of himself...

"Ki... Kitsune..."

"..."

"I... Thanks... Thanks..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"..."

"It was..."

"Good night, Hana-kun."

"Hm ? Oh... Good Night. I love you."

" 'Love you too."

"???"

Rukawa rang off. Hanamichi was speechless. His kitsune... Rukawa... admitted his feeling ? As he level his hand to swallow his semen, Hanamichi smiled. That was really a night full of surprises... And promises... 

END 

Zeynel_So, guys ??? *Shining eyes* 

Hanamichi_*Blush* You chose... A LEMON as first fic ?!! *Blush* 

Rukawa_Do'aho. 

Hanamichi_Kitsune, teme !!! 

Zeynel_And you, Kaede-kun ?! 

Rukawa_Mfff... 

Zeynel_What ? *watering eyes* 

Rukawa_It's not a REAL lemon. 

Hanamichi_You... You HENTAI !!! *Blush* 

Rukawa_*Gleam* 

Hanamichi_Kiii... Tsune ??? *BLUSH BLUSH* 

Zeynel_*smirk* 

_ZEYNEL_ 


End file.
